The Guide to a Mending Soul
by Torrenta
Summary: Here it is! This is your own Traveler's Database. Don't worry, it hasn't been tampered with or anything like that. This guide will give you overviews as well as in-depth discussions of the story "A Mending Soul." There ARE spoilers in here, so read at your own risk!
1. Dimensional Travelers

**Note: Hey everyone! This, as it says, is the guide to the story "A Mending Soul." This section gives you a brief overview of what a traveler is, and what their "Dimensional Designation" thingy is. Enjoy!**

**Another note: There are spoilers in here, so I suggest, if you have not already, you read the entirety of "A Mending Soul" first.**

* * *

**_Dimensional Travelers:_**

Dimensional Travelers are humans and other creatures that are transformed by the Paradox into dimensional-traveling superheroes.

**Dimensional Travelers' powers:**

(these powers are increased by a factor of two for each power tier, though some powers are only available to higher power tiers)

**Offensive powers:**

Accuracy (Travelers can hit stuff perfectly from incredible distances with attacks)

Basic elements (Travelers have control over fire, water, air, and earth)

Energies (Travelers have control over shadow, light, explosive, spellbinder, kinetic, pure, and thermal energy)

Periodic elements (Travelers have control over the elements of the periodic table)

Caustic material (Travelers have control over caustic compounds, acid, poison, and radioactive material)

Density control (Travelers can control their own density for a limited time to turn intangible or turn harder than steel)

Sonic (Travelers can release yells that are capable of shattering stone walls and knocking out other beings)

Molecular disruption (Travelers can fire bolts of power capable of completely disintegrating any inorganic object)

Supernova blast (Tier 1 travelers can release a massive blast of pure power capable of destroying planets, solar systems, and sometimes whole galaxies.)

Lightning (Travelers can conjure up bolts of lightning and electricity)

Magnetism (Travelers can attract and repulse large amounts of metal)

Geo-magnetism (Tier 1 travelers can attract and repulse planets, moons, and asteroids)

Dark matter (Tier 2 and tier 1 travelers can fire blasts of dark matter that will dissolve any material in existence)

Black hole (Tier 1 travelers can conjure up miniature black holes at will)

Gravimetric (Tier 2 and tier 1 travelers can fire dense bolts of gravimetric power to crush large amounts of matter into compressed superdense particles)

Seismic (Travelers can send seismic blasts into the ground, causing mountains and rocks to crumble and earthquakes to start)

**Defensive powers**

Elemental resistance (Travelers can resist extreme temperatures to an extent)

Telepathic communication (Travelers are capable of opening telepathic links with each other to communicate over an intercom)

Superstrength (Travelers can lift up to 8 tons, 10 if they work out)

Superspeed (Most travelers can run almost reach 100 kilometers an hour, but power tier 1s and Night Shade can speed up their molecules to reach supersonic velocities, and sometimes even lightspeed)

Enhanced Senses (Travelers can see farther, smell more, and hear more than the average human)

Dimensional traveling (All travelers can open up interdimensional portals to wherever they want at will)

Teleportation (Travelers can teleport to different areas on a planet instantaneously)

Energy shield (Travelers can conjure up shields of pure energy to protect them from most harm for a certain amount of time)

Cloaking (Travelers can conjure up photon-reflecting energy and retro-reflective material to hide themselves from the naked eye)

Shape shifting (Travelers' bodies can shape shift, though usually this is limited to the physical and chemical parameters of the current dimension they are in at the moment)

Inorganic molecular constitution (Travelers can conjure up inorganic objects at will)

Organic molecular constitution (Tier 1 travelers can conjure up organic objects at will)

Age (All travelers have a lifespan of 20000 years without physical changes, though no one has lived that long as of yet)

Healing (All travelers have the ability to heal wounds, though only Designated Healer travelers and tier 1 travelers can heal most critical wounds)

**Unique Abilities:**

These special abilities are sometimes gifted to certain travelers by the Paradox. These powers are unique from any of the other powers given to regular travelers.

Chains of Truth (Joseph Torrus): This ability allows the user to bind targets in materialized embodiments of their own will and conviction. These chains can only be broken when the user says so, or if their will and/or conviction breaks. The attack cannot be used against Dimensional Lords.

Stare of the Souls (Abimael "James" Sethson): This ability allows the user to look into the soul of a target and glean truths and lies from them. However, it can also be used, to some capacity, to drag memories and thoughts from a target as well. The attack is also useless against Dimensional Lords.

Necromancy (Ravencroft Solace): This ability allows the user to drain the life force of a target with mere physical contact. The attack will work through clothing and armor. The attack is, as well, useless against Dimensional Lords.

* * *

**_Dimensional Travelers' Designations_**

Each being, when imbued with their powers, are given a designation with which they can identify themselves with other dimensional travelers. These designations involve their true name, their sex and how they would interact in a situation (these last two are coupled into a single category called Dimensional Orientation), the time they were given their powers, and their power level.

**Dimensional Orientation: ABB-C**

A = Gender of the being. This can either be male (M), female (F), or neither (N).

BB = the skill set of the being. There are several combinations which include:

EA = Extremely Aggressive

CA = Chaotically Aggressive

AA = Aggressive

PA = Passive Aggressive

EJ = Extremely Judgmental

CJ = Chaotically Judgmental

JJ = Judgmental

PJ = Passive Judgmental

EP = Extremely Protective

CP = Chaotically Protective

TP = Protective

PP= Passive Protective

LV = Purely Peaceful

DH = Designated Healer

AO = All Others (Specific designation for the firstborn)

Aggressive designations are those who are specifically designated to fight and kill demons and other enemies of the travelers. Judgmental designations are those who are specifically designated to hunt down traitorous travelers, as well as spread justice through the multiverse. Protective designations are those designated to protect specific dimensions. Peaceful designations are those who are designated to spread peace and love. Healers are those designated to heal innocents and travelers in the event of a fight.

The prefixes also have important meanings. Extreme means that the designated are to perform their designation with extreme prejudice. Chaotic means that the designated are to perform their designation at literally all costs (there are very, very few Chaotically Protective and Chaotically Judgmental travelers). Normal means the designated are to perform their designations within reasonable parameters. Passive means the designated are to perform their designations only as long as no non-demons are at risk. Peaceful and Healer designations do not have these prefixes.

C = The authority level of the travelers designation. Designated with higher authorities level have the ability to command other travelers of the same designation with the same or lower authority levels. The one exception is the firstborn, who is allowed to command all designations.

**Generation:**

As of 2013 Anno Domini in Earth Prime Years, there are 80 generations of travelers. A score or so are recruited every generation.

**Power tiers:**

These tiers go from 3 (lowest) to 1 (highest). These tiers show how much raw power exists in a traveler at all times.

**Here is an example:** Discordious Draconequus, Dimensional Orientation MCA-9, 65th generation, power tier 1.

This means that this dimensional traveler's name is Discordious Draconequus.

He is a male, and his skill set is chaotically aggressive (which means he is supposed to kill demons at all possible costs), and he has a commanding authority in that designation. He was created in the 65th generation, and he has the highest power level.

* * *

**_Traveler's Code:_**

The code has seven parts. 1) You shall not kill any other traveler. 2) You shall not commit any form of genocide of any creature except of the demon species. 3) You shall yield to your designation superiors. 4) You will obey the Paradox at all costs. 5) You will obey the firstborn at all costs unless it goes against the Paradox's commands. 6) You will attempt to minimize temporal contamination (interfering with a dimension's timeline). 7) You will not destroy any dimension of any form ever.

* * *

**Note: The next couple of sections involve every traveler ever mentioned. If you consider yourself something of a trivia master on "A Mending Soul," then please keep an eye out for any mistakes or continuity errors I may have made. Oh, and one other note. This whole thing is a work in progress, so I will continue to update it, and keep you guys posted in "A Mending Soul."**


	2. Primary Travelers

**Note: Here is the list of travelers that are important to the storyline of "A Mending Soul." As of yet, Daniel Dragoon, Night Shade, Franklin Montgomery, Samuel Dellor, Desmond Butler, Ravencroft Solace, Orion Joseph Langley, Gene Grayson, and Wild/Feral are OCs created by you guys!**

* * *

_**Primary Travelers:**_

**Firstborn:**

Designation: Abimael "James" Sethson. Dimensional Orientation: MAO – 9. Generation: 1st. Power Tier: 1. His designation states his command level of 9 of AO (all others). This means he has automatic command over all other travelers who follow the code. His tier power states he is a 1, but it is actually much higher than that.

Personality: Originally cynical, reckless, and rude. He would ignore anyone who tried to help him, and would generally place any teammates around him in danger if it meant giving him a win. However, after spending a year in the My Little Pony dimension, he wised up and became a calm, caring, and witty friend to all.

History: Abimael was recruited as a dimensional traveler in 7820 B.C. He is brother of Enos and son of Seth, who is son of Adam, the first man of Earth Prime. The firstborn started his demon-fighting career originally as a loner. This was due to the fact he didn't trust anyone but himself to carry through for a win. However, despite this, after two thousand years of fighting as a loner, he formed a close relationship with a traveler named Anna Coronado. They eventually formed a team, consisting of a traveler named Milo Juster, Dathan Enosson, and Anna. But Anna was soon killed in a battle. James was devastated, but being in a team taught him that working together was easier and safer than working alone. Thus he formed a second team, consisting of Daniel Dragoon, Martin Calhoun, and Daniel Porthus. After a while, Daniel Dragoon left because of the firstborn's reckless attitude. The firstborn then recruited Joseph Torrus, who eventually left him as well for the same reason. The firstborn, now convinced that no one could be trusted, then disbanded the team and became a loner again. However, after a couple of years going solo again, the firstborn assembled another team consisting of Martin Calhoun, Miranda Arkine, Brandon Dallas, Roger Gnilegnahc, and Alice Pringle. All but the firstborn and Miranda were killed by the Paradox when he ordered an ambush on them. The firstborn then fled to the My Little Pony dimension where, thanks to some choice friendships, he learned how to really interact with others in a kind demeanor. He is now married to Princess Twilight Sparkle. Nevertheless, the traveler database marks him as dead during the ambush.

Physical features: He is about 7880 years old, but he looks like he is 18. Height 5'8", shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skinned.

Physical features (ponified): Alicorn. Relatively tall for a pony, golden-yellow coat, brown mane, pale blue eyes. Cutie mark is an elaborate blue sword intersecting a blue infinity sign.

Preferred powers: The firstborn didn't favor any of his powers. He used each one with purpose and precision.

**Dathan Enosson:**

Designation: Dathan Enosson. Dimensional Orientation: MCA – 9. Generation 2nd. Power Tier 2.

Personality: Dathan Enosson was extremely judgmental and outspoken. He was rough, rude, and had social issues. The main trouble, however, was with the firstborn. He was convinced that James had stolen the right as firstborn from his father: Enos, and he hated James for it. However, despite this, when he encountered Princess Luna in the My Little Pony dimension when he was searching for a place to put the tree of Harmony, he willingly tossed all of his issues aside for her. The two became deeply in love, but after he left to report back to the Paradox, Dathan let his issues against the firstborn get the better of him, and he went on a journey of vengeance.

History: Immediately after planting the tree of Harmony, Dathan Enosson tried to indirectly murder the firstborn by joining his team with Anna Coronado and Milo Juster. Unfortunately, he couldn't backstab James because Milo saw right through his deception. Dathan thus eventually left the team and went rogue, hoping for another chance to kill the firstborn. He eventually got it when the demon Legion gave him an opening. He attacked the firstborn when he was at Canterlot castle in the My Little Pony dimension, but was defeated. He then encountered his lost love Luna again, and she helped reform him. Unfortunately, this was not to last, because a couple of days after he reformed, he died trying to save Ponyville from Legion. The traveler database marks him as dead.

Physical features: He was 7795 years old when he died. Height: 6', shaggy black hair, light brown eyes, dark skinned.

Physical features (ponified): Unicorn. Tall for a pony, black coat, red mane, red eyes. Cutie mark is a red infinity sign with a crescent moon behind it.

Preferred powers: Dathan preferred shadow energy and dark matter.

**Daniel Dragoon:**

Designation: Daniel Dragoon. Dimensional Orientation: MAA – 9. Generation 59th. Power Tier 1.

Personality: Daniel Dragoon is relatively reserved, though he has an extremely hot temper. Nevertheless, he never lets this anger get the better of him unless demons are involved. He hates demons with a passion. However, for the most part he stays calm and calculating.

History: Daniel is an orphan born on the colony world of Helios in the Orbis Terrarum II, the second alternate timeline of Earth Prime. His parents were killed when he was young as a result of a civil war between the Rebellion, who believed that Helios should govern itself with minimal interference from Earth, and the Earth Government. Daniel was forced to join the Rebellion at a young age in order to survive. He was recruited into the Dragoons, an elite group of artificial Pyro-Kenetics created by the Rebellion. Given standard combat augments, plus fire resistant skin, Daniel was then armed with an advanced flame-thrower and a suit of fire-proof power armor with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head. After a run in with the Corruption, a powerful Bio-weapon used by the Rebellion in the form of a highly parasitic fungus, in which he and his unit had to burn the infected remains of an entire city that the Rebellion wanted, Daniel and a large number of the Dragoon Corps defected to the Earth Government. Earth eventually won the war and it was after this that Paradox recruited Daniel, who informed him that it was the demons who supplied the Rebellion with the Corruption bio weapon. A century later, Daniel returned to his home to find it overrun by the Corruption. After being forced to burn his homeworld to barren rock and hunting down the demons responsible, Daniel retreated into seclusion for over a century. Devastated by guilt, Daniel sought out redemption by killing even more demons. This eventually caused him to join as right-hand-man in the firstborn's second team. He was incredibly useful to this team, and won a name for himself amongst travelers and demons alike. After a while, he left the team because he couldn't stand the firstborn's attitude and formed his own team consisting of Bastian Junior Bux and Hillary Rich. However, a year later those two were killed. Daniel then formed a third team, the Brothers in Arms corps, consisting of himself, Franklin Montgomery, and Night Shade. They are now heavily involved with the rebellion against the Paradox.

Physical features: He is about 258 years old as of now. Height: 6'1", short black hair, sharp blue eyes with flecks of amber, fair skinned.

Physical features (dragonfied): Medium-sized for a dragon, red scales, grey underbelly, and black spikes.

Preferred powers: Daniel pretty much only used fire, superheated plasma, and thermal energy.

**Joseph Torrus:**

Designation: Joseph Torrus. Dimensional Orientation MPJ – 9. Generation 79th. Power Tier 2. Despite the fact that he is a power tier 2 on the travelers database, he is commonly accepted amongst travelers to be the third most powerful traveler to ever exist.

Personality: He originally started as a perfect "goody-two-shoes." He never cut corners and he never did anything wrong. He would play exactly by the handbook of good guys and never lied, cheated, or killed unnecessarily. However, he relied too much on the hope that good would always overcome evil, and trusted too much on every friend he came across. Thus, when betrayals started happening, his heart broke and his personality changed. He became psychotic, murderous, prideful, and hateful. He killed without a second thought. Neverhteless, after his actions cost him his best friend, Mellisa, he ran away to the My Little Pony dimension where Fluttershy helped him reform. He eventually returned to being kind, caring, and trusting, though he still is known to have dangerous outbursts.

History: Joseph, originally from Earth Prime, became a traveler at nine. He immediately formed a team with a couple of other young travelers, including Night Shade. They worked together until their actions (particularly the defeat of the demon Abbadon) caught the notice of the firstborn, who offered Joseph a place on his team. Joseph accepted and dissipated his old team. However, after serving on the firstborn's team for a total of two years, he left because of the firstborn's attitude and became a semi-loner. He would travel to dimensions and team up with natives to bring down evil empires or corrupted cartels. Unfortunately his trusting personality made him vulnerable to betrayals and that is exactly what started happening. After these betrayals broke his heart, he went on a killing rampage, and killed a couple hundred people. Soon his rampage got out of hand and he killed his best friend. He then ran to the My Little Pony dimension where he reformed. He then helped protect the dimension from Abbadon, Xaphan, Legion, and the Paradox. He is married to Fluttershy and has a child.

Physical features: He is currently 22 years old. Height: 6', rough-cut dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, fair skinned.

Physical features (ponified): Alicorn. Normal sized, dark blue coat, dark purple mane. Cutie mark is a picture of a black and purple infinity sign.

Preferred powers: Joseph used each of his powers equally, like the firstborn.

**Franklin Montgomery:**

Designation: Franklin Montgomery. Dimensional Orientation: MPA – 5. Generation 77th. Power Tier 3.

Personality: Franklin Montgomery is something of a prankster. He keeps the mood light, and enjoys a good laugh, even when it is at the expense of a friend. Despite this, he is fiercely loyal to Daniel, Night Shade, and his sister Miranda Arkine. He would die for them in a heartbeat.

History: Franklin originally lived in Orbis Terrarum XI, the eleventh alternate timeline to Earth Prime. In this timeline, the Vietnam war never ended with a U.S.A. retraction, and had scaled into World War III. Franklin, at age eighteen, joined the U.S.A. army and fought in Vietnam for two years until he lost his legs in a firefight. He was brought home and rehabilitated by his sister Miranda. After a couple months of this, the Paradox gave him his legs back and recruited him into the travelers. He immediately was recruited by the firstborn because of his killer sniper skills and past fighting experience, something that most travelers didn't have. However, the personality of the firstborn eventually forced Franklin away, and he became a loner. However, almost immediately after becoming one, Daniel recruited him into the Brothers in Arms corps team. He is still in that team and actively works against the Paradox now.

Physical features: He is about 27 years old as of now. Height 6'2", yellow hair, bright blue eyes, fair skinned, small scar running across left cheek.

Preferred powers: Franklin rarely uses his powers directly. However, he uses a wide range of them to assist him in sniping. He uses his control of air to silence his bullets. In addition, he uses his air control coupled with magnetism to give his bullets a "heat-seeking" quality. Also, he uses his ability to molecularly constitute inorganic object to create an endless supply or various sniper bullets.

**Night Shade:**

Designation: Night Shade. Dimensional Orientation: MPA – 8. Generation: 79th. Power tier 2. Despite being designated as a power tier 2 in the traveler database, he is considered a power tier 1 by his peers.

Personality: Night Shade is friendly, spry, and a tad bit unwitting. Nevertheless, he is extremely protective of his friends, and will willing place himself in harm's way as long as he knows his friends will be safe. He is extremely likeable.

History: He originally comes from Earth Prime, New York. His family was killed by robbers at age 3, and was left to die in the streets. But by some incredible act of either cunning or kindness, the Paradox chose to raise the child himself. The Paradox literally took on a physical form so that he could care for the child for seven years in the comfort of a small penthouse in Hawaii. At age 4, Night Shade (his true name is unknown, even to himself) began to show incredibly powerful skills as a traveler. The Paradox began to send him out as an agent on several small mission, all of which he completed with flying colors. Soon the Paradox let Night Shade join Joseph Torrus's team on request at age 6. However, soon the team was disbanded and Night Shade began to work alone, though the Paradox regularly checked up on him. Soon, though, Night Shade joined Daniel Dragoon's Brothers in Arms corps and has been with them until the My Little Pony dimension. Here he realized that his "father" was a criminal mastermind, and it broke his heart. However, it began to mend when Scootaloo's family offered to adopt him, which he accepted. He now is part of Scootaloo's family in the My Little Pony dimension.

Physical features: He is currently 11 years old. Height 5'5", blonde hair, green-ish eyes, fair skinned.

Physical features (ponified): Pegasus. Normal size for a pony, black coat, light green mane, light green eyes. Cutie mark is a picture of a blue lightning bolt inside a blue infinity circle.

Preferred powers: Night Shade preferred to use kinetic energy and superspeed over anything else.

**Miranda Arkine:**

Designation: Miranda Arkine. Dimensional Orientation: FEP – 8. Generation 79th. Power Tier 2.

Personality: Miranda wad the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful person probably in existence. Despite the fact that she was condemned to a future of fighting demons, she spent every living moment of it taking time out of her life to talk to strangers, and to help wherever she could. She was kind to everyone she met unconditionally, and did everything she cold to make others around her happy, because that pleased her more than anything else. She was actually considered "sanctioned" by every cartel, gang, and mercenary group in the multiverse.

History: Originally Miranda was a nurse in the Stanford Hospital in California in the same Orbis Terrarum XI dimension. However, she quit her job when Franklin, her brother, was hurt and worked every living moment helping him recuperate. However, he eventually disappeared thanks to being recruited by the Paradox. Miranda Arkine was saddened when her brother disappeared, and the mind-wipe the Paradox attempted on the planet didn't fool her. Thus, the Paradox recruited her to keep his presence from being known outside the ranks of travelers. Miranda was an extremely skilled fighter, despite her loathing for hurting living creatures and her training as a nurse. She became respected by everyone, and even admired. However, this kept increasing until Miranda lost contact of her brother due to the floods of calls for help from her from all over the multiverse. She successfully answered all of these calls. However, during one of these answers, she fell in love with a Bionicle Toa named Norik in the LEGO Bionicle dimension. Under the name Toa Varian, she traveled with him on several small adventures. Unfortunately one of these adventures ended up with her being captured and being placed in suspended animation in a mercenary fortress. Luckily Franklin discovered her predicament and he and his friends broke her out. At this time, the firstborn, looking for members to join his third team, recruited her because of her amazing fighting skills. However, during the Warhammer 40k ambush, she was captured by demons, who had not realized that the ambush that they had encountered had been staged by the Paradox. The demons tortured her for a year, but she eventually managed to escape. Unfortunately her mind broke from the pain she endured and she went insane. Nevertheless, some help from the powerful being Doxia eventually restored her memory, and she was able to rally herself to fight back against the Paradox. Sadly, she was killed in this endeavor. All of the multiverse mourned. In fact, it was her death that prompted the Angels of Heaven to enter the war against the Paradox and his brotherhood.

Physical features: She was about 26 when she died. Height 5'8', long straight brown hair, bright blue eyes, fair skinned.

Physical features (ponified): Earth Pony. Normal size for a pony, bright yellow coat, brown mane, blue eyes. Cutie mark was a picture of a bright pink star encased in a pink infinity sign.

Preferred powers: Though she isn't a designated healer, Miranda only used her healing powers and pure energy.

**Orion Joseph Langley: **

Designation: Orion Joseph Langley. Dimensional Orientation: MAA – 9. Generation: 80th. Power Tier: 1.

Personality: Langley is tough, yet fair. Despite his many years of combat, he's always understood the value of life, and is determined to do what is just, no matter the situation.  
History: Langley was born in 2899, in the Reset Dimension, more commonly known as Orbit. He became a soldier in 2915 to fight in an interstellar war; however, he was injured during combat and was sent to the Hospital Ship Fleet. However, in 2922, Langley was transferred to a frigate called the Phoenix. He served aboard the Phoenix for 88 years, rising from ensign to lieutenant. At this point, the original captain of the Phoenix was killed in a skirmish with a hostile vessel. Langley took control of the ship, and saved the crew for destruction. He was then promoted to captain of the Phoenix. He continued to captain the ship for two years. At this point he United Federation of Colonies (his home nation) became consumed in a civil war, thanks to some "fine-tuning" by the Paradox. At this point, Langley was approached by the Dimensional Lord Meadolax, who went under the code-name Finis in order to convince the Paradox that he had retired from being a Dimensional Lord. Meadolax then gave Langley the powers of a Dimensional Traveler, and tasked him with protecting the dimension, which could possibly play an intriguing roll in the future rebellion against the Enigma Empire, which was stirring up in the main My Little Pony dimension even as they spoke. He is first (and probably last) of the 80th generation of travelers.

Physical features: He is about 114 years old, but looks like his is in his mid-twenties. Height 5'10., black hair cut in military buzz-cut, trimmed bears, silver eyes, pale skinned.

Preferred powers: Due to his inexperience, he tends not to even try using his powers. However, he has warmed up to his shape-shifting abilities, and will use his control over lightning in certain circumstances.

**Jetfire:**

Designation: Jetfire. Dimensional Orientation: OAA – 9. Generation 3rd. Power tier: 1.

Personality: Quirky, stubborn, and strong headed. He believes that scientific and technological advancement is the future of everything, and this tempers his bravado and other personal traits quite well.

History: Jetfire is the fifth dimensional traveler, as well as first non-human traveler. Despite being given his powers, Jetfire asked if the Paradox could abstain from the mind-wipe. The Paradox agreed to the request. Jetfire continued to work as an Autobot under the Autobot Prime who would eventually become the first Decepticon, the Fallen. However, in his spare time, Jetfire would leave the dimension and fight demons alongside his fellow travelers. He continued this routine for some time, until the Prime Dynasty came to fight the Fallen in Jetfire's home dimension. Jetfire was warped by the Fallen into orbit of the Transformer dimension's Earth, where he crash landed. He immediately recovered from the fall, but decided it was time for him to "disappear." He then faked lying dormant, and left the dimension. He became an extremely active member in the dimensional travelers' ranks, but felt like he had missed so much by being so devoted to his home dimension. Thus he took the longest and hardest possible missions to the outreaches of the multiverse. By doing so, he met up with the mysterious Finnian Jones. The two became fast friends, but Finnian Jones eventually disappeared. Only Jetfire knows where he is, or, at least he thinks he knows where he is. After Finnian Jones disappeared, Jetfire created the Multiverse Policing Force (M.V.A.) to ensure that travelers like him did not disappear again. Jetfire, however, disappeared himself soon after the Era of Anarchy started.

Physical features: He is about 7513 years old. Massive, covered in black and grey armor, long grey metallic beard, red eyes.

Preferred powers: For the most part, Jetfire never really used his powers. He would use his control over air to help him fly, and his control over thermal energy and plasma to superheat his battleaxe, but that was pretty much it.

**Evan Funsch:**

Designation: Evan Funsch. Dimensional Orientation: MEA – 6. Generation 76th. Power tier 2.

Personality: Head strong. Funsch has a certain disregard for protocol and rules that makes him reckless, but he is absolutely firm in his belief that good will always win. He is very loyal.

History: Funsch is originally from Earth Prime. He became a traveler at age 18, and joined the Multiverse Policing Agency (M.V.A.) at age 20. He helped bring in several extremely dangerous rogue dimensional travelers in his time. After the collapse of the M.V.A. in the year 2000 A.D. Earth Prime years, he continued to work as a policing agent anyway, and keeps track of most dimensional travelers and their whereabouts. He is one of the only travelers besides the firstborn, Torrus, Jetfire, and the Brothers in Arms corps, to realize that the Paradox is evil when he discovered that all personal traveler databases had been tampered.

Physical features: He is about 30 years old. Height 5'10", bald, hazel colored eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Funsch rarely ever used his powers. He considered it "cheating" and usually resorts to using handheld weapons.

**The Ninth Doctor:**

Designation: The Ninth Doctor. Dimensional Orientation: MPA -9. Generation: 76th. Power tier 1.

Personality: Despite the jovial and quirky nature of his previous incarnations, the Ninth Doctor is a somewhat mellow character. Saddened by his actions in the Last Great Time War in the Doctor Who dimension, he feels guilty, angry, and a little victimized. However, he hides most of this by acting energetic, witty, and sharp. Most people cannot not tell that he is still deeply hurt.

History: Ironically enough, the Paradox gave the Doctor his powers during his ninth reincarnation, but the powers dissolved when he became the Tenth Doctor. When he incarnated as the Ninth Doctor, the Paradox saw some important and serious qualities within the doctor, and thus gave him the powers of a traveler. The Ninth Doctor, however, rarely spent any time away from his home dimension. Seeing his powers as nothing more than a last resort, the Doctor really never used any of them ever. After a bit of time as a loner, the Doctor met up with Sherlock Holmes while he was working on a case for Dimensional Lord Mattimeo. The Doctor was so excited by Sherlock's incredible deductive abilities that he decided that he wanted to team-up with Sherlock. Initially, Sherlock refused, but the Doctor persisted. Eventually, they became a team... the Dream Team. It is the second most famous team-up, besides the Firstborn's first team.

Physical features: Current age is approximately 900 years, though thanks to time fluxes it is possible that the thirteenth doctor existed in the same extradimensional time and space as the ninth doctor. Height is undisclosed, very short black hair, pale blue and grey eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: As said above, the Doctor considered his powers a last resort, so he never really used them.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Designation: Sherlock Holmes. Dimensional Orientation: MCJ – 9. Generation 79th. Power Tier 1.

Personality: Sherlock Holmes is a bit of an introvert. Due to the incredible brainpower he possesses, Sherlock sees everyone else as "subpar" and "inferior." However, after working in the field extensively with John Watson, Sherlock has come to understand that he is simply not an ordinary person, and must work towards being more amiable and socially open. Though he is mostly reluctant to try to be friendly, Sherlock does his best. However, he still considers most other people "terribly boring," and will ignore anyone who does not follow up on his standard of "interesting."

History: Sherlock Holmes was born in London in 1976, in the Sherlock Terrarum II dimension, an alternate timeline to the original Sherlock dimension. From an early age, it was obvious that his brain was incredible. It was so incredible, in fact, that he made himself a name amongst the Dimensional Travelers before even he became on himself. At age 20, he began to officially solve cases as a consulting detective for both the London Police, and the Dimensional Travelers. However, the Paradox was worried by the deep insight that Sherlock was capable of, so he kept his distance, ignoring several recommendations by Abimael "James" Sethson, Milo Juster, and Daniel Dragoon. The Paradox could not risk Sherlock cutting through his deceptive plans. Thus, he refused to make Sherlock a dimensional traveler. However, another Dimensional Lord had his eye on him. In 2012, Sherlock's arch-nemesis, Jim Moriarty, besmirched Sherlock's name and threatened to kill his friends if he himself did not commit suicide. With that, Jim killed himself. With his only second option now dead, Sherlock had no choice but to kill himself. However, just before he did that, time froze in place around him, and he was approached by Dimensional Lord Mattimeo. Mattimeo said that his detective skills were needed elsewhere. With that, Mattimeo gave him the means to fake his death, which would signal the gunmen hunting his friends to give up the hunt. Sherlock was equipped with a bungee cord, a Sherlock mask, and colored contact lenses. All of these were used in faking his death effectively. After faking his death, Sherlock agreed to help Mattimeo and the good Dimensional Travelers for two years exactly, before returning to John Watson and his world.

Physical features: Sherlock is 38 years old. He is 6'0" tall, with curling brown hair and hazel eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Sherlock couldn't care less about his powers. He considers them extremely "uninteresting," and thinks of using them as cheating. He will only use his teleportation and portal powers, and sometimes (reluctantly) his powers of light energy.

**Gene Grayson**

Designation: Gene Grayson. Dimensional Orientation: MAA – 6. Generation 77th. Power Tier 2.

Personality: Gene Grayson is very logical and reserved, and almost never goes into a fight until he has determined every possible outcome first. He rarely talks, and when he does, he only speaks as the voice of reason.

History: For some unusual reason, not much shows up on the database about him. He was born in 1981 in California in the Orbis Terrarum XI dimension. At age fourteen he was given entrance into College. He was an "A" student. At this time, his father gave him a watchband just before entering into the greatly expanding Vietnam War. He father died a day later in a transportation accident. The watchband is Gene's most prized possession, and he takes it with him everywhere. Gene continued to do well in school, and became graduated with Highest Honors. At age 20, he was got a job as a Theoretical Physics professor at Caltech, and incredible honor. However, he only got one month of teaching in, for at that time he was approached by the Paradox, who was impressed by his brain power. The Paradox gave him his powers, and Gene did not waste anytime going into the field as a loner. He did that for 13 years. Then, a couple of days after his 33rd birthday, he was approached by the Ninth Doctor and a very reluctant Sherlock Holmes. The two offered him a place on their Dream Team. He accepted.

Physical features: Gene Grayson is 33 years old as of now. He is 5'8", thin build with short-cut dark brown hair and really dark hazel eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Gene is a thinker, so he ensures that he considers all of his options. Thus, he uses all of his powers equally.

**Samuel Dellor:**

Designation: Samuel Dellor. Dimensional Orientation: MAA – 9. Generation 79th. Power tier 2.

Personality: Samuel is a little bit of an introvert. Thanks to extremely traumatizing experiences in the younger days of battling demons, he doesn't trust anyone, and feels like he has committed crimes beyond description. Despite the fact that he hasn't, he just craves friends and forgiveness for the brutality he has experienced and dished out. However, his experiences have made him slightly brutal, and distrusting.

History: Samuel originally lived in Earth Prime on the streets of Chicago. His family had died when he was five, and he had been forced to fend for himself for three years. Already it was obvious luck wasn't going for him. The Paradox showed up and granted him powers at age eight, and he immediately traveled out to fight demons. He took the most difficult and distant missions possible, often competing with Alyss Heart for the most difficult. Samuel was determined to work himself to death, just so he could wipe out the abuse he had endured at such a young age. Unfortunately this work mentality nearly did get him killed when he was ambushed by the she-demon Jahi, and her gang of blood-thirsty demons warriors. Samuel was almost killed, but, just outside deaths door, he was consumed by a bloodrage. He disintegrated Jahi's warriors with caustic chemicals, and then proceeded to beat Jahi to death with his bare hands while screaming at the top of his lungs. Horrified at what he had become, Samuel then hid in the My Little Pony dimension, hoping that somehow this would wipe out the horrors he had now endured as a traveler. Unfortunately a reminder came in the form of Torrus, who was seeking refuge in the same dimension after killing his best friend. Because of the arrival of Torrus, Samuel went into hiding with his only friend Tiffany, who he had met while he was searching for refuge. However, after Abbadon attacked and Torrus fought him, Samuel deemed the place too much like his old life, so he and Tiffany fled. Unfortunately this attempt to flee just got them caught up in a gang war between a demon clan and a mercenary group. This gang war ended up killing Tiffany and seriously wounding Samuel. Samuel would have died if archangel Michael hadn't shown up to save him. Samuel since then has returned to the My Little Pony dimension to perform a special task.

Physical features: As of now he is 15 years old. Height 5'5", shaggy black hair, pale blue eyes, fair skinned.

Physical features (ponified): Earth Pony. Normal size for a pony, yellow coat, dark green mane, pale blue eyes. Cutie mark is a picture of a green, film-burned infinity sign.

Preferred powers: Samuel prefers to use dark matter, caustic chemicals, and generally deadly acids over anything else.

**Wild/Feral:**

Designation: Feral/Wild. Dimensional Orientation: MCA – 6. Generation: 78th. Power tier: 2.

Personality: Dangerously quiet. Wild doesn't say anything unless he really deems it necessary. However, when he does speak, he usually is curt and sarcastic.

History: Feral was originally a dire wolf from the Beyond in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole dimension. He was always the outlier of the pack, rarely talking with other wolves, and actually refusing to hunt with the rest. His skills and ferocity, however, were untold of, and even the alpha wolves feared and respected him. However, Wild hated being a wolf. He also hated owls. He pretty much hated everything about his life. He wanted to be something different, something not so vicious or carnivorous. So, when the Paradox gave him powers, because of his hunting skills, he immediately searched out a place where violence had rarely touched. He found the My Little Pony dimension, and he settled down in Ponyville for about a year. He adopted the name Wild and became a pony. Eventually, however, he got restless and decided to explore the lengths of the Everfree forest. He gathered a couple of friends around him and journied into the forest. Unfortunately they were eventually ambushed by a gang of chimeras. Wild tried to protect his friends, but the chimeras ate one. The sight of blood sent Wild into a rage, and he killed all the chimeras. When his other friend tried to calm him down, he too was killed. Wild, realizing that he still had the ruthlessness of a blood-crazed wolf, left the My Little Pony dimension and became a rogue traveler. He would team up with others to hunt down dangerous demons and monsters for a price. This is what he did... Until now.

Physical appearance (ponified): He is about 22 years old. Normal size for a pony, dark grey coat, greenish mane, green eyes.

Preferred powers: Wild likes to use shadow energy, and only shadow energy.

**Finnian Jones:**

Designation: Finnian Jones. Dimensional Orientation: MAO – 9. Generation: 10th. Power tier: 1.

Personality: Classified.

History: Classified.

Physical Appearance: Classified.

Preferred powers: Classified.

**Discordious Draconequus:**

Designation: Discordious Draconequus. Dimensional Orientation MCA-9. Generation: 65th. Power tier 1. Discord is considered just a little less powerful than the firstborn and Milo Juster.

Personality: Jovial, mischevious, and generally easy-going. Discord remains calm in almost every situation, and takes jumpscares and surprises pretty well. However, Discord cannot resist playing pranks and sowing chaos almost every other second.

History: Discord was just a regular Draconequus who lived with his family in the shrouded islands of the southeast. He really enjoyed exploring, and tried to constantly look for ways to better himself. This caught the attention of the Paradox, who was looking for someone other than Roger Gnilegnahc to guard the My Little Pony dimension. Thus, the Paradox gave Discord traveler powers of the highest range and commanded Discord to protect his homeworld at all costs. Discord agreed, and diligently protected his home dimension. Unfortunately, he grew tired of protecting others at his cost, and decided that it would just be easier if he used his powers to amuse himself and force others to serve him. Thus the chaotic era of the My Little Pony dimension began. Fortunately two princesses (Celestia and Luna) arose to stop him, and imprisoned Discord into stone. To Discord's dismay, the Harmony tree's power counteracted his own, so he found himself actually trapped in his rock prison. He was thus forced to reside in it for a thousand years. He, however, finally managed to break free and attempted to take over again. He was stopped almost immediately by the My Little Pony dimension's Harmony bearers. He was eventually released from his second stone prison, though, and was reformed by Fluttershy. He is now residing in Canterlot castle.

Physical appearance: Current age is about 3000 years. He has a lion paw and a eagles claw for two front appendages, with a donkey's hoof and a lizards's foot for two lower appendages. He has the head of a pony with a deer antler on the right and a blue goat horn on the left. He has a snake's tongue, a Pegasus' left wing, and a bat's wing for a right wing. He also has a horse's mane and a dragon-like tail.

Preferred powers: Though Discord will use all his powers if forced to; Discord almost only ever uses his molecular constitution powers.

**Desmond Butler:**

Designation: Desmond Butler. Dimensional Orientation MJJ – 6. Generation 79th. Power Tier 1.

Personality: Rather shy, and somewhat introverted, Desmond tends to pointedly avoid people, unless it involves protecting the innocent and weak. However, someone befriends him; he is an extremely loyal friend, though he will, at some times, be too protective of them.

History: Desmond Butler is the son of Domovoi Butler in an alternate timeline for the Artemis Fowl dimension, where the criminal activities of Artemis Fowl never became a reality. He was born in November, 1998, in Virginia, United States of America. For the beginning of his life, he was happy and well off, however, tragedy struck at age 11 when his family got into a vicious car crash. His family was unharmed, but he lost the use of both legs due to spinal damage. After this incident, Desmond retracted socially, and refused to talk or even look at anyone but his family for the first week in the hospital as the medical staff continued to work on his spine, which was finally diagnosed unfixable. However, going into week five, Desmond met a very sickly young girl named Emilee Williams. She too had lost the use of her legs (paralyzed from the waist down). Since both of them were diagnosed with unfixable spinal damage, they bonded and became very close friends. At this point, the Paradox decided to make Desmond a traveler because of his resilience and loyalty. Desmond accepted the offer. With his powers came the fixing of his spine and the return of his legs. However, unlike 99% of the other travelers out there, Desmond refused to leave his family, or his girlfriend behind. Thus he healed Emilee's legs, and explained to his family what he had become. His family was understanding, and helped him to understand what a true hero was in the face of evil. With this knowledge, Desmond decided that despite the fact that the multiverse was in the grips of the Era of Anarchy, who would do what was right, even if he was the last to do it, because doing things the right way made all the more difference the fewer there were that cherished morality and principles. Emilee, despite her scrawny and skinny build, insisted that she go with Desmond on his adventures. Desmond, knowing that he would willingly give up his life to protect his girlfriend, allowed her, and so she became the second non-traveler human ever to explore the multiverse. The two are a tightly-knit team, and travel everywhere together. Despite the fact that the multiverse is still in the midst of the Era of Anarchy, Desmond and Emilee strongly believes in what is good and right, and the two continue to do their best to spread justice.

Physical features: Desmond is currently 15 years old as of now. Height 5'7", white spiky and short-cut hair, bright violet eyes, fair skinned. Despite his age, he has a battle hardened, yet clear-cut, face.

Preferred powers: Desmond prefers to not use his attacks directly. Instead he generally fuses his powers with melee weapons. His always carried dual beretta 45 custom cutlass handguns, which he keeps in his back pockets at all times.

**Ravencroft Solace**

Designation: Ravencroft Solace. Dimensional Orientation: MCA – 9. Generation 35th. Power Tier 1.

Personality: Mentally and emotionally devastated. Solace is absolutely torn up about the fact that he cannot be with the ones he loves most (see history). Due to this, he acts rather unusual. He is sympathetic and understanding, but he kills without a second thought; however, he is haunted and guilt-ridden about every life he takes. In truth, he wants nothing more than to be able to kill himself so that he can be with his loved ones.

History: Solace was recruited from a small town outside Constantinople in Orbis Terrarum LIX in 1349 A.D. during the time when most of the Old World was in the grips of the Black Plague. In this alternate timeline, the Black Plague kills every human on the planet except for eight people. Solace, who was originally destined to die, however, was saved by the Paradox, but not before he watched his father, mother, baby brother, and beloved twin sister die in agonizing pain before his very eyes. The Paradox, seeing Solace's capacity for both good and evil, decided that this traveler could be trusted above all else in his secret endeavors to bring down the Earth Multiverse. The Paradox craftily gave Solace a unique ability (like Sunset Shadow's Chains of Truth or Flaming Star's Stare of the Souls): Necromancy. This gave him the ability to drain the life-force of any being (other than a Dimensional Lord) with mere physical contact. However, this ironically also stripped Solace of his ability to commit suicide. With that, the Paradox informed him that he could only join his family in death if he helped him destroy the Earth Multiverse. Desperate for his family, and hoping that he could help others join with their loved ones "on the other side," Solace agreed. Though he acts like a regular traveler with a specifically deadly skillset, Solace is actually an agent for Pictor and the Paradox.

Physical Features: Solace is about 669 years old as of now. Height 6', long, straggly, black hair, dark hazel eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Solace uses shadow energy, dark matter, and his Necromancy ability only. He has never used any of his other powers ever.

* * *

**Note: If you are really interested in having a traveler show up here (and thus potentially show up in the story) PM me or give me a review of your OC traveler in this format! Thanks!**


	3. Secondary Travelers

**Note: These are the dimensional travelers that have been at least mentioned, or will become important somewhere in the distant future. I suggest you guys read up about these people as well because it will give you an understanding of how the travelers have interacted with each other over the centuries.**

* * *

_**Secondary Travelers:**_

**Milo Juster:**

Designation: Milo Juster. Dimensional Orientation: MEP – 9. Generation: 5th. Power Tier 1. Despite the fact that there are only three power tiers, it is generally accepted that Milo is as powerful, if not more powerful, than the firstborn.

Personality: Milo Juster was incredibly confusing. He was introverted and extremely enigmatic. When he talked to people, which was almost never, he would usually say a couple of words, or a phrase or two.

History: Milo is originally from the Phantom Tollbooth dimension. He was sixth dimensional traveler created, right behind the transformer Jetfire. Because of his personality, people never wanted to form a team with him, so Milo spent the beginning of his demon-fighting career as a loner. Eventually he formed a team with the firstborn, Dathan Enosson, and Anna Coronado. Despite the fact that he never said or did much in many of the missions, the firstborn considered him the most trustworthy, even over Anna, and the two preformed a couple extremely top-priority missions together. However, after Anna died, the team disbanded and Milo went on to being a loner again for a couple of years. After that time, he disappeared altogether and was never heard from again. The traveler database marks him simply as missing.

Physical features: He is currently 5312 years old as of now. Height 5'1", neat brown hair, grey-ish eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Milo preferred pure energy and spellbinder energy over anything else.

**Martin Calhoun:**

Designation: Martin Calhoun. Dimensional Orientation: MJJ – 5. Generation: 77th. Power tier: 2.

Personality: Calm, reserved, and incredibly patient. Martin rarely ever talked unless he had something important to say.

History: Martin Calhoun was the youngest son of Sergeant Ernie Calhoun, who is the Dean of Video Game High School in the Rocketjump dimension. He was recruited by the Paradox at age 20, and the mind-wipe of the dimension went successfully, so there are no records in that dimension of him ever existing. After becoming a traveler, he joined forces with Daniel Porthus and went on several extremely successful missions with him. These missions were so successful, in fact, that they caught the attention of the firstborn, who was looking for people for his second team. They accepted his offer and worked with him. Thanks to his personality, Martin was easily able to tolerate the firstborn and stayed on the team with Daniel Porthus. He stayed on, in fact, until he was killed in the staged ambush in the Warhammer 40k dimension.

Physical features He was about 28 when he died. Height 6', short light brown hair, pale blue eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Martin preferred to use fire, water, air, and earth over any other power.

**Daniel Porthus:**

Designation: Daniel Porthus. Dimensional Orientation: MJJ – 5. Generation 76th. Power tier: 2.

Personality: Quiet. Just quiet.

History: Daniel Porthus was originally a fellow chemist who worked with Walter White in Caltech in the Breaking Bad dimension. However, he was recruited shortly after graduating and the dimensional-wide mind-wipe was successful, so no record of him exists there. After becoming a traveler, he joined up with Martin, and then eventually the firstborn. However, when the third team of the firstborn was disbanded, he joined up with Ada Adalbarosdaughter. He was killed in during the fall of the final traveler stronghold.

Physical features: He was about 48 years old when he died. Height 6'2", clean-cut grey hair, green-ish eyes, dark skinned.

Preferred powers: Daniel Porthus preferred to use explosive energy, though he used all his powers frequently.

**Alyss Heart:**

Designation: Alyss Heart. Dimensional Orientation: FCP – 8. Generation: 64th. Power tier: 2.

Personality: Calm and reserved. However, if situation gets worse and worse, Alyss tends to have extremely terrible outbursts of rage.

History: Alyss Heart is queen of Wonderland in the Looking Glass Wars dimension. She was actually going to receive her traveler powers far before she was born, but her parents, Genevieve and Nolan Heart, coldly refused the Paradox's gift. Eventually they accepted it, though, when the Paradox offered the same level of powers to them. They then graciously accepted the new terms, took the powers, and dubbed them "imagination." When Alyss was born, the Paradox returned and Alyss's parents allowed him to make her a traveler. However, a civil war soon started, and the Paradox commanded the Hearts to protect their homeland and send Alyss to him when all was well with their dimension. Unfortunately, when the war ended, Redd Heart (the perpetrator of the first civil war) simply redoubled her efforts and was this time successful in killing Alyss's parents and taking over the kingdom of Wonderland. Nevertheless, she was eventually defeated by Alyss herself, and Wonderland was restored to its original glory. Soon after this, the Paradox approached her and explained the circumstances of which she received her powers. Understand that she had to spread the peace she had given to her people to every other dimension; Alyss accepted her new task and became a fully fledged dimensional traveler. She has been trying to quench civil war and evil ever since. The traveler database actually marks her as active.

Physical features: She is about 158 as of now. Height 5'9", long flowing yellow hair, bright blue eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Alyss loves to use her molecular constitution power. In fact, that is all she ever uses.

**Jared DeWhite:**

Designation: Jared DeWhite. Dimensional Orientation: MPJ – 2. Generation 78th. Power tier: 3.

Personality: Jared is spry, jovial, and funny. He is iconic in his behavior because he is convinced that everything ever has been and is a conspiracy. He is suspicious of everyone and everything, but, he is extremely loyal to his friends, though once and a while he enjoys a laugh at their expense.

History: Jared is one of the few dimensional travelers to be given powers and never to use a single one during his first few years. Jared lived in a happy, well-off, secure family in the Adventures in Odyssey dimension when he got his powers, so he never saw any use for them. However, he did frequently travel outside the dimension to explore. Unfortunately, this led to his conspiracy theories Thanks to his wacky adventures, he became convinced that nothing was ever what it seemed. It was only after he became a teenager and got a job as a junior CIA analyst that he really became an earnest traveler. Sadly, the era of Anarchy had already dug deep into the ranks of the travelers, so Jared was forced to become a loner. However, he still believes that fighting for good is the only way to go despite the fact that he has seen very little action. The traveler database marks him as alive.

Physical features: He is supposed to be 28 years old, but due to time flux he appears to be caught in the age of 15 years. Height: 5'7", short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Jared, despite his dimensional orientation, never actually used his powers for lethal attacks. He only used spellbinder energy, cloaking powers, and superspeed.

**Bastian Junior Bux:**

Designation: Bastian Junior Bux. Dimensional Orientation: MAA – 2. Generation 78th. Power tier: 3.

Personality: Easy-going, though he could be a bit whiny in dire situations.

History: Bastian Junior is originally from the Neverending Story dimension. Bastian junior was a one of the only travelers to inherit his title, instead of being directly given powers by the Paradox. His father, Bastian Senior Bux, was given his powers by the Paradox, and was commanded to protect the interdimensional relic, the Neverending Story book shortly after his adventures in Fantastica. He protected it diligently from thieves and demons, but eventually gave up his title as a traveler and retired, got married, and had a family. His powers inadvertently were passed down to his first son: Bastian Junior Bux. Bastian Junior was approached by his father and the Paradox at age 12, and was commanded by them to go out as a traveler to help fight demons, which he did so. After a year as a loner, he fell in with Daniel, because he liked his no-nonsense attitude. They fought side-by-side for a couple of months, then they ran into Hillary Rich, who was looking for a team. They let her join them, and the they fought demons together for another year. Unfortunately, the Neverending Story book was stolen by the demon Nicor, his gang, and the demon of Terrible Trivium. Bastian Junior fought Nicor and killed him, but was slain by the Terrible Trivium. Ironically, he is actually marked on the database as active.

Physical features: He was about 17 years old when he died. Height 5'9", short black hair, green-ish eyes, fair skinned with freckles on his cheeks.

Preferred powers: Bastian liked to use explosive energy a lot. That is almost all he ever used.

**Hillary Rich:**

Designation: Hillary Rich. Dimensional Orientation: FCP – 2. Generation 78th. Power tier: 3.

Personality: Despite her upbringing, Hillary was a very compliant and sweet girl. She had a natrually nice disposition.

History: Hillary is originally from the Richie Rich dimension, and she is acutally the daughter of Richard "Richie" Rich Junior. She spent the first ten years of her life in absolute luxury, however, for some unknown reason, she really enjoyed giving her wealth away and making others happy, not unlike Miranda Arkine. The Paradox noticed this and gave her powers, hoping that she would be able to bring something new to the travelers' ranks. She spent her first two years a loner, but eventually fell in with Daniel Dragoon and Bastian Junior Bux. She was killed by the demon Nicor when she tried to stop him from getting away with the Neverending Story book.

Physical features: She was about 12 when she died. Height 4'11", short neatly-combed golden hair, blue eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Hillary liked to use shadow energy and light energy.

**Brandon Dallas:**

Designation: Brandon Dallas. Dimensional Orientation: MPA – 4. Generation 79th. Power tier: 3.

Personality: Rough, and brief. Brandon gave the appearance that he was slow thinking, but he was just the opposite actually.

History: Bradon Dallas is the son of a football player in Texas in the Earth Prime dimension. He was recruited at age 16 by the Paradox. He was unique because his first act was to search the dimensions for the most powerful hand-held weapon. He actually spent 3 years searching for the perfect one, with very little fighting in between. He eventually found it: the energy quad-Gatling gun. With this he was able to decimate teams of demons with ease. Such was his success with this weapon that he gained a little fame, and caught the attention of the firstborn, who offered him a place on his team. He accepted, and he worked with the firstborn alongside Miranda Arkine, Alice Pringle, Roger Gnilehnahc, and Martin Calhoun. However, he was killed in the Warhammer 40k ambush.

Physical features: He was about 20 years old when he died. Height 6'3", short-cut black hair, dark brown eyes, dark skinned.

Preferred powers: Thanks to his quad-Gatling gun, Brandon almost never used his powers.

**Alice Pringle:**

Designation: Alice Pringle. Dimensional Orientation: FEA – 1. Generation 79th. Power tier: 3.

Personality: Curious and curt. Alice was always respectful and no-nonsense, despite the fact that she does sometimes have an issue with daydreaming constantly.

History: Alice was originally from the Adventures in Odyssey dimension, like Jared DeWhite. She was chosen at age 15 to become a dimensional traveler because of her unusual talent of shooting accuracy. She became a lone sniper for seven years, and gathered fame with her skills as a sharpshooter. Eventually her fame caught the attention of the firstborn, and he offered her a position on his third team. She accepted and joined him. Unfortunately, she was killed in the Warhammer 40k ambush.

Physical features: She was about 18 when she died. Height 6'1", curly brown hair, light brown eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Like Franklin, Alice only used her powers when absolutely necessary. She usually only used her powers to give her sniper bullets a "heat-seeking" quality.

**Roger Gnilegnahc:**

Designation: Roger Gnilehnahc. Dimensional Orientation: MJJ – 8. Generation: 78th. Power tier 2.

History: Roger (his original name was Shadow Sweeper) was actually a changeling from the My Little Pony dimension. However, unlike his parents, his siblings, and all of the other changelings, he refused to answer to the changeling queen, Queen Chrysalis. He was too smart, and he understood the ways of the world too well at a young age. His attitude got him cast out from his people, and he was forced to reside in Ponyville under the guise of a pony. One day he stumbled upon the tree of Harmony while secretly exploring the Everfree, and was about to return to tell his friends when the Paradox stopped him. The Paradox told Shadow Sweeper that he would give him great powers if he promised to tell nobody about the tree, which Shadow Sweeper agreed to. The Paradox then made Shadow Sweeper a traveler. Shadow Sweeper then decided that he would go and explore the dimensions. At this decision, Shadow Sweeper took on the name Roger Gnilehnahc, and he took on the form of a human. Along his journies, he gathered about him a small team (including Arthur Health at one point) and they battled demons together. Roger was able to use his great intelligence to gain him and his team many a victory. This got him noticed by the firstborn, who offered him a place on his team. Roger accepted, and joined. Unfortunately he was killed in the Warhammer 40k ambush. Nevertheless, the traveler database marks him as active.

Physical appearance: He was about 25 years old when he died. Height 5'9", long black hair, dark brown eyes, dark skinned.

Physical appearance (ponified): Normal size for a changeling, black skin, blue insect wings, and blue eyes.

Preferred powers: Roger enjoyed using his power of electricity and lightning the most.

**Arthur Health:**

Designation: Arthur Health. Dimensional Orientation: MAA – 5. Generation: 67th. Power tier 3.

Personality: Rude and cynical.

History: Arthur was originally from the True to the Last dimension. He was staying at his friend's household in the countryside of England when he stumbled across the interdimensional relic, the Lamplighter's Mantel. In order to keep the relic from being exposed to the world, the Paradox gave Arthur traveler powers and sent him off to fight demons. Arthur did so for two years. He was killed by the demon Jahi a couple of hours before the demon herself was slaughtered by Samuel Dellor.

Physical appearance: He was 13 years old when he died, he would be 128 as of now if he had not. Height 5'2", short black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Arthur preferred to use caustic chemicals over anything else.

**Gagan Enosson:**

Designation: Gagan Enosson. Dimensional Orientation: MAA - 9. Generation: 2nd. Power tier 2.

Personality: Gagan said pretty much next to nothing. It was a miracle if he even put two words together.

History: Gagan was chosen over Enos's other two sons (Kenan and Barakiel) because he was absolutely quiet. The Paradox thought that he was the perfect travelers because of his quietness to hide the Crystal of Harmony, which was the most vulnerable of the three. Gagan did as he was bade and found the perfect place to put the Crystal, but began to realize what the Harmony units were all about. Despite his shyness, Gagan confronted the Paradox about his suspicions. The Paradox promptly killed him. However, the traveler database marks Gagan as missing so that the Paradox can claim that he has never killed anyone ever.

Physical appearance: He was about 70 years old when he died. Height: 6'2", long black hair, light brown eyes, dark skinned.

Preferred powers: Gagan liked to use his control over pure energy the most.

**Anna Coronado:**

Designation: Anna Coronado. Dimensional Orientation: FLV – 9. Generation: 9th. Power tier 1.

Personality: Calm, patient, and tranquil. She was the only person who could truly stand the firstborn in his early days.

History: Anna Coronado's true name is Asiah Asiasdaughter. She originally came from ancient Assyria in Earth Prime. In her early days, Anna would spend her time picking flowers and enjoying the sunlight. Looking for someone who had less of an attitude problem or a superiority complex, the Paradox chose her to help offset the issues of his other travelers. Despite her kind demenour, she did very little to help ease the tension between the travelers. However, after a couple of centuries, she did catch the notice of the firstborn, who eventually developed a crush on her. The two began to run missions together, and they finally formed a team with Milo Juster and Dathan Enosson. Anna and the firstborn would do everything together, but she was sadly killed when the firstborn made a bad call during a firefight.

Physical appearance: She was about 311 years old when she died. Height 5'7", long flowing black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Anna hardly ever used her powers other than cloaking, spellbinder energy, and her healing abilities.

**Ada Adalbarosdaughter:**

Designation: Ada Adalbarosdaughter. Dimensional Orientation: FPA – 8. Generation 15th. Power tier 2.

Personality: Jovial, easy-going, and friendly. Ada was quite likeable.

History: Ada originally came for ancient Mesopotamia in Earth Prime. She was chosen by the Paradox in an attempt to replace Anna to help the firstborn to get out of his mourning, and because she had excellent tactical skills. The latter of the reasons didn't help, because the firstborn rejected her friendship initially, but she was quite helpful to him during the Demon-Dimensional Traveler. Nevertheless, the firstborn never asked her to be on his team, so she went solo for eons and eons. During the latter stages of the Era of Anarchy, she joined up with the Brothers in Arms corps to help defend the last standing Traveler fortress form a demon army. Unfortunately she was killed in this last stand.

Physical appearance: She was about 6383 years old when she died. Height 6', long black hair, grey eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Ada enjoyed using pure energy the most.

**Coren Baudelaire:**

Designation: Coren Baudelaire. Dimensional Orientation: MDH – 7. Generation: 79th. Power tier 3.

Personality: Rather complex. He tries being light-hearted for most of the time, but he is really quite moody in the event of a battle.

History: Coren is the son of Klaus Baudelaire from the Series of Unfortunate Events dimension. Because this dimension is the origin of the deadly interdimensional weapon, Medusoid Mycelium, the Paradox recruited Coren to research into how to stop the bioweapon. Coren soon became the hub for all things scientific within the ragged ranks of the surviving good travelers. Because of this, the Paradox fed Coren select pieces of information so that he could manipulate the surviving heroes indirectly. Coren is still active.

Physical appearance: Coren is about 16 years old. Height 5'11", short black hair, light brown eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Since he is a designated healer, Coren only uses his healing powers.

**Tiffany Nevue:**

Designation: Tiffany Nevue. Dimensional Orientation: FAA – 2. Generation: 79th. Power tier 3.

Personality: Tiffany was all about support. She always tried to encourage the people around her, and was a big fan for "self-esteem-building."

History: Tiffany is from the Da Vinci Code dimension originally. She spent a little time working with Coren Baudelaire as a bodyguard as he traveled the dimensions looking for answers to how to destroy the Medusoid Mycelium. However, after a while she was replaced by another traveler so she went loner for a while. However, because of her personality, she hated it and wanted to be part of a team. This is when she ran across the introverted Samuel Dellor. She decided that he would be her "project." She was determined to bring him out of his shell, so she spent almost every living second with him. It wasn't love, but it was certainly friendship. However, she let her passion for helping him grow too much and it ended with her getting killed by demons while traveling with Samuel.

Physical appearance: Tiffany died at age 15. Height 5'6", long straight black hair, bright brown eyes with grey flecks, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Tiffany preferred to only use her control over the basic elements.

**Merlin the Wizard:**

Designation: Merlin the Wizard. Dimensional Orientation: MPA – 9. Generation: 61st. Power tier 1.

Personality: Merlin was very reserved. He never let his situation get to his emotions. However, because he understands that he needs to blend into situations, he has a wide range of emotions and attitudes he can imitate and take on.

History: There is actually only one Merlin. All the Merlins that show up in the different dimensions are actually just him. He originally comes from Earth Prime. He was actually a lowly peasant in England during the start of the Dark Ages. However, he had an incredible will and tenacity for what he believed was good and right. Because of this the Paradox recruited him, and gave him a special task: gather together all the interdimensional relics everywhere. This task was pretty much impossible, but the Paradox intended to use Merlin as a tool for spreading false information amongst all the guardian dimensional travelers. Merlin almost immediately disappeared when the Era of Anarchy started, and it is rumored that he is working with Jetfire, wherever he is, to try to undo what the era has wrought.

Physical appearance: Merlin is 1513 years old. Height 6'2", long flowing white hair and beard, sharp blue eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Merlin used his whole range of powers evenly to give the effect that he was magical.

**Gandalf:**

Designation: Classified

Personality: Gandalf is quite complex. He is quick to anger, but also quick to laugh. His great age and wisdom, however, has given him many redeeming qualities like patience, and kindness. Though he can be quite talkative amongst his friends, Gandalf rarely said anything around others.

History: Gandalf actually isn't really considered a Dimensional Traveler. His name actually isn't even Gandalf. His true name is Olorin, and he is a Maia, angel-like beings that helped create the World in the Lord of the Ring dimension. Maiar are actually living extensions of power from the Great Spirit of the Almighty Dimensional Lord Kytax. This being the case, all Maiar have the ability to travel between dimensions, but because of their loathing for the Enigma Empire's corruption, they rarely ever did. Olorin, on the other hand, felt drawn to help the Dimensional Travelers, who he knew were being hoodwinked. However, he has only left Middle-Earth a couple of times to talk and momentarily help beings like Jared DeWhite, Evan Funsch, Doxia, Finnian Jones, and Jetfire. The Paradox insists that Maiar in general don't exist, so Gandalf, his origin, and what he has done outside his home dimension do not show on the traveler's database.

Physical appearance: Gandalf's true age is classified. Height 5'6", long white and silver beard and hair, blazing blue eyes, fair skinned.

Preferred powers: Classified


	4. Dimensional Lords

**Note: This is the section on Dimensional Lords. This section will stay under construction however, because I have yet to reveal all of the information about these beings.**

* * *

_**Dimensional Lords**_

Dimensional Lords are all-powerful beings who reside in the Phantom Dimension of Amethyst. These beings used to be the rulers of the massive interdimensional empires of Amethyst, Emerald, and Sapphire. They now act as the stewards of the interdimensional Enigma Empire. In the old days, there used to be millions of these beings, however, over the eons, many gave up their powers to go and live ordinary mortal lives. Only about twenty chose to keep their powers. Thus the Enigma Empire shrank to literally nothing. However, these few beings still possess powers likening to the almighty angels of the celestial heaven, and they continue to consistently watch the entire multiverse with an interested eye.

**History (Before the Paradox Plan):**

Shortly after the first Heaven-Hell war that ended with Archangel Michael casting out the Grand Devil, Heaven learned that the Grand Devil had poured all his resources into creating the ultimate corruptive evil: a storm of sentient death called the Maelstrom. Heaven could not fight the Maelstrom directly due to its vows to never directly occupy the Earth Dimension, so He Who Sits on the Throne chose another course of action. Heaven would send the Archangel Bottarr, the powerkeeper, to recruit unique beings from all over the ancient multiverse and give them the powers of archangels. These beings would band together to fight the Maelstrom. Bottarr did so. He searched out and recruited many, many different beings from all over and gave them powers. Then He Who Sits on the Throne tasked the Bottarr to choose three "special ones." Three humans from the Ancient Earth Prime. These special ones were destined to defeat the Maelstrom as a team. Bottarr did this as well. With all these beings recruited, he prepared them all in the massive dimension of Bottarr for the task to come. Unfortunately, 1 billion years into it, the three special ones discovered that the Bottarr was secretly a fallen angel, who was working for the Maelstrom. The special ones killed him. Unfortunately again, this disaster sowed distrust between the three special ones, and they chose to go their own separate ways by forming three separate empires: The Amethyst Empire, the Emerald Empire, and the Sapphire Empire. For 101 billion years, the three empires kept to themselves, exploring and colonizing the ancient dimensions of the old multiverse. However, eventually the greed of the ruler of the Emerald Empire became too much, and she declared war on the Amethyst Empire and the Sapphire Empire. The war was vicious, and it ended with the first-ever destruction of a whole dimension. The war ended in a stalemate, and the three empires retreated to lick their wounds. 208 billion years later, the Emerald Empire attacked again, and another war ensued. However, this war ended with the special one of the Amethyst Empire killing the special one of the Emerald Empire, causing some panic in the Heaven multiverse. The Emerald Empire collapsed after this war, but was reborn as the United Interdimensional Protection Force, a democratic interdimensional nation led by a committee of former Emerald Arch-Lords. This nation got along much better than it had as the Emerald Empire, but bureaucratic corruption began to eat away at the UIPF. 100 billion years later, the UIPF collapsed, and was replaced by the Empire of Dimensional Defense, led by the former right-hand man of the deceased special one of the Emerald Empire. At this time, signs of the Maelstrom began to manifest itself in the southern reaches of the multiverse. 90 billion years later, the Maelstrom attacked without warning. It immediately infected hundreds of dimensions, and would have gone unopposed if not for a valiant stand from the LEGO universe. The Maelstrom was stopped in it tracks long enough for the Amethyst Empire, the Sapphire Empire, and EDD to prepare. Then the war started. It was devastating, and hundreds of dimensions were annihilated. The war swayed back and forth for 40 billion years, until the Dimensional Lord Doxia came up with a plan. This plan consisted of inventing special technology that allowed them to open portals directly to the Maelstrom's weapon facilities. Unfortunately the technology proposed took 10 billion years to invent due to the state of the war and the complexity of the technology proposed. Eventually, however, the technology was finalized, and the plan went into action. The plan ran smoothly, and the Maelstrom lost its foothold everywhere. Nevertheless, there was still an issue: there were only two special ones, the third was dead, and thus the Maelstrom could not be defeated. Heaven then initiated the second Heaven-Hell war by sending Archangel Gabriel and a posse of angels into the depths of hell to retrieve the spirit of the third special one. They did so successfully, but started another war in the process. He Who Sits on the Throne sent the third special one to fight alongside the other two as EDD, the Amethyst Empire, and the Sapphire Empire led its vast armies into the depths of the Maelstrom's HQ in the seventh circle of the Infernal Realm. They, along with Heaven, was able to crush the Infernal Realm's demons as well as the Maelstrom in a single stroke, with the mysterious Dimensional Lord Kytax casting down the Grand Devil, and the three special ones killing the Maelstrom. Thus, the second Heaven-Hell war and the Maelstrom war ended at the same time, and peace ensued momentarily. Heaven's hosts retracted into the Heaven multiverse, and EDD, the Amethyst Empire, and the Sapphire Empire joined together to form the Enigma Empire, with all the Dimensional Lords living together in harmony, with the Great Kytax taking on the title of Grand Leader. Unfortunately, the Grand Devil was patient, and stocked up his armies once again, looking for the perfect time to wage war again.

**History (The Birth of the Paradox Plan):**

After 200 billion years of peace, the Enigma Empire began to lose vast multitudes of Dimensional Lords, who had grown tired of immortality. They gave up their powers willingly, and returned to their old home dimensions to live out normal lives. Such great numbers gave up their powers that the Enigma Empire's numbers began to shrink exponentially. In less than a billion years, the number of Dimensional Lords had grown from millions to hundreds. Finally the three special ones returned to their homelands, and the Grand Leader retired to some unknown realm. Before leaving, though, the Great Kytax gave the title of leader to the Paradox, an Arch-Lord. The Paradox then led the rapidly diminishing Enigma Empire from then-on-out. At this time, the Grand Devil chose to strike. He sent his demons out into the Earth multiverse to sow chaos, confusion, and terror. The Paradox did his best to respond, but without help from the Heaven multiverse, the small number of Dimensional Lords was not enough to fight the vast host of monsters. The Paradox then created an army of powerful shape-shifting creatures and dubbed them Phasetroopers. Still they were not enough to combat the demons. Deeply distressed by his inadequacy to deal with the demon infestation, hurt and confused by Heaven's refusal to respond, and struggling with a growing inferiority complex issue, the Paradox went on a pilgramige to find a "Great Good," that might help him combat his enemy. He failed. Driven mad by his failure, the Paradox recalled all of the few Dimensional Lords to him. He then retreated into the mysterious old home dimension of the Amethyst Empire and used its unique ability to go into "Phantom Mode." An ability that enabled the dimension to become impervious in extradimensional invaders, and make it invisible to everyone and everything. During his time in the Amethyst dimension, the Paradox locking himself away in his chambers and plotted out the "ultimate plan" that would rid himself of all evil forever. Only this way could be free of the cancer of the Fallen, and be considered greater than the special ones, greater than the Great Kytax, greater than Archangel Micheal, and perhaps even greater than He Who Sits on the Throne. It took 200 billion years, of plotting and building, but finally the Paradox came up with a solution and a means to achieve it. He was going to destroy the multiverse using extremely advanced technology. A Dimensional Energy bomb, which possessed enough power to wipe out the whole Earth Multiverse. It would destroy everything, except for the Amethyst dimension, which was in the Phantom state. He then created a system to set off the bomb using three objects: a tree, a crystal, and a book. The plan would work, but the Paradox needed a way to covertly deploy this system without being discovered, and he needed being to protect the system while he waited for the perfect time. Thus he created Dimensional Travelers, miniscule extensions of his power, to do his bidding.

_**Dimensional Lords Specs:**_

**Appearance:** During the first 900 billion years of existence, Dimensional Lords chose to exist in solid forms. They were tall, majestic, and bipedal covered in white, grey, silver, black, or gold body armor with intricate masked helmets. However, several billion years after the Maelstrom War, the remaining Dimensional Lords gave up their bodies in favor of non-corporeal forms of light, sounds, and energy. However, all Dimensional Lords are master shape-shifters, and so they can take on any form they want anytime.

**Powers:** Dimensional Lords can harness, control, and synthesize all matter, energy, and magic with ease. They can also easily bend time and space at will, but for the most part they don't risk it in the event of a dimensional collapse. A Dimensional Lord is so powerful, in fact, that they can bring down a whole dimension in less than 7 seconds. Dimensional Lords cannot be killed by mortals or demons, and it is unknown if an angel could take one down.

There are about twenty Dimensional Lords in existence as of now.

**Paradox:**

Personality: The Paradox is mostly quiet, but he is pretty much insane. He is psychopathic, murderous, and maniacal. However, due to his devotion to his "almighty plan," he pushes down his mad urges to give the perfect front that he is everything good and perfect. It fooled everyone.

History: The Paradox was actually a human from Orbis Terrarum, the first alternate timeline to earth, where a single person chose to not write a fanfiction about ponies and Dimensional Travelers. His true name is undisclosed, and only the Great Kytax knows of it. The rest is classified.

**Doxia:**

Personality: Doxia is funny, jovial, and a little detached from reality. He mostly acts like this because he is tired of being immortal, but really doesn't want to go back to living a regular life. Thus he fills his days being funny, annoying, and mischievous. Doxia intends to eventually give up his powers, but is waiting for a time when demons are unable to do anything within the Earth multiverse.

History: Doxia wasn't originally a human. He was actually a sentient bipedal dog from a multiverse where cats, dogs, birds, and other animals rule the universe. This dimension collapsed long ago from age, however, so Doxia cannot return to his native homeland.

**Pictor:**

Personality: Pictor is malicious, sadistic, and homicidal. This is because he believes that he can only find excitement in the pain and death of others. Thus the Paradox uses him as his enforcer.

Histroy: Pictor was an ordinary human from the Wrinkle in Time dimension. The rest is classified.

**Meadolax:**

Personality: Meadolax is cheerful, kind, and curious. Despite his incredible age, Meadolax never spends a single moment contemplating his plight of immortality, or being nostalgic. Instead, he fills his days exploring the alcoves of a DNA sequence, or observing the birth of a star. Despite his power, Meadolax is always awed by everything in existence.

History: Meadolax was actually a sentient bird from the same dimension Doxia comes from. They were actually friends before they became Dimensional Lords. His whereabouts are currently unknown, so he is not involved in the rebellion against the Paradox.

**Mattimeo:**

Personality: Mattimeo is serious, quiet, but friendly. He is best friends with Doxia, and constantly acts as the "balancing" side for his friend.

History: Mattimeo was a sentient cat from the same dimension as Meadolax and Doxia. He is a good friend of Doxia, and supports his actions, but believes that what Doxia is doing is drastic. Thus, instead, he is trying to bring down the Paradox and his empire from the inside.

**Vaporis:**

Personality: Vaprois, like Mattimeom, is quiet, but really enjoys being easy-going. However, when combat is involved, he drops his happy-go-lucky attitude and is blunt, truthful, and straight to the point.

History: Vaporis was a human from an old dimension that collapsed eons ago from age, like Doxia's home dimension. He actually was originally from the Sapphire Empire, but despite his differences with Doxia and his empire, he continued to be good friends with him. He is currently working with Mattimeo to bring down the Paradox from the inside.

**Kytax:**

Personality: Classified.

History: Classified.


	5. Dimensional Theory

**Note: Just a quick warning. This section is REALLY deep, and I don't expect all of you to understand what I am saying. This section is part of a much LARGER plan that I've been working on for about 5 years now... something that I have incorporated into every story, video game, and movie I have ever made. However, if you are super interested in my work, then go ahead and read this all! If you have any questions, or want to know more, PM me or leave a review!**

* * *

_**Dimensional Theory:**_

**The underlying theory:**

The core of all matter, energy, magic, time, and space is called Aganonces. Aganonces is a special material that keeps all of reality in existence. Like light energy, there is a spectrum of power for Aganonces, with different "wavelengths" of Aganonces that act differently in the multiverse.

High Aganonces: The high end of Aganonces is called Imagination. Imagination is the purest form of Aganonces, and it flows from Earth Prime. It is responsible for the birth, death, and rebirth of all dimensions in the multiverse.

High Medium Aganonces: This level of Aganonces is called magic, a unique power that exists in different forms throughout the multiverse. High Medium Aganonces is very sensitive to the Physics and Chemistry, and time of a dimension, so it can have different effects and abilities based off where it is derived.

Medium Aganonces: This level of Aganonces is matter and energy. This level acts pretty much the same in all dimensions, though levels of Magic can effect this level at certain times.

Low Medium Aganonces: Often called Dagranoth, or Black Magic, this level of Aganonces tend to have a derogative effect on the other medium elements of the Aganonces scale. However, it too is very sensitive to its dimension's Physics and Chemistry, and so its powers can scale from just frowned-upon magic to life-sucking profanities.

Low Aganonces: This level of power is often called Dimensional Energy for lack of a more cursed name. This power is literally the polar opposite of Imagination, and can be used to demolish all of reality. It exists in all dimensions just like matter and antimatter exist in all dimensions.

**Dimensional Equilibrium:**

All timelines within a dimension strives to reach an equilibrium, where only events set out occur. If an interdimensional traveler, or a time traveler enters the scene and does something majorly important and different to the timeline's set-out events, the timeline will attempt to re-achieve equilibrium by either doing something to undo the traveler's actions, or by trying to kill the traveler through a set of events. Yes, if you do something you're not supposed to in a dimension where you don't belong, the whole universe will literally try to kill you. This issue is only prevalent in dependent dimensions (see below).

**The Dimensions:**

Earth Prime: Earth Prime is the center of the Earth Mutliverse, and Earth is the center of Earth Prime. Earth is actually the only inhabited planet in the entire Earth Prime dimension, and all events on that planet affect what happens in the alternate timelines, and the other dimensions. This is due to this being the source and outlet for all Imagination.

Alternate Earths: There are 124 alternate timelines to Earth Prime, some containing changes as little as someone choosing not to write a guide versus choosing to write a guide. Other changes can be as drastic as having a World War III, or having colonies on other planets. All alternate timelines do not have alien species and are alone in the universe. These timelines are in close "proximity" to Earth Prime, so Imagination is deeply affected by the time energies that flow from that dimension, thus these dimensions tend to not be too different from Earth Prime. However, the farther away this alternate timeline is, the wackier the dimension can be.

Other dimensions: These dimensions are extensions of the Imagination that surround Earth Prime and its ring of alternate timelines. Due to their distance from Earth Prime, these dimensions range from having wacky physics and timelines to having whole hosts of different sentient species. These dimensions are categorized in special classes based off how their timelines work. There are about one hundred thousand of these type of dimensions.

The outer ring: These dimensions contain nothing. These are dimensions lacking Imagination power, and thus have ceased to house life. They are just black spaces, waiting to be filled.

**Other dimension classifications:**

Independent: These dimensions tend to be the closest to the ring of Alternate Earths. Thus, they function relatively close to Earth's timeline, with no majorly important characters existing within its realms.

Dependent: These dimensions are quite unusual. The timeline of a dependent dimension relies on the life and actions of choice individuals who act as the focus point for the stream of Imagination from Earth Prime. If these individuals die, the dimension will lose its outflow of Imagination and will cease to exist. However, after a certain time, the focus point powers are passed on to a different individual when the timeline declares it time to do so. For example, in the Harry Potter dimension, if Harry Potter had been killed by a dimensional traveler before his time was up, the dimension would have collapsed. However, since that did not happen, the focus point powers have been now passed on from Harry Potter to his son Albus Severus. Now, if an interdimensional mercenary was to kill Harry Potter, nothing would happen. However, if they were to kill Albus Severus, the dimension would collapse. This class of other dimensions is subject to Dimensional Equilibrium.

Reflexive: These dimensions are rare, and can exist anywhere in the multiverse. These dimensions are ones that have a timeline that possesses a "main character" but is lenient in its events. This means that it will not collapse upon itself if the main character dies, but will instead immediately transfer its main character status to another being. An example of a dimension like this is the Warriors dimension, or the My Little Pony dimension.

* * *

_**Overall Timeline:**_

(Time is not linear. This is roughly based on loops of non-cohesive events, do not attempt to compare to Earth Prime's timeline)

2 Trillion years B.C.: The Heaven multiverse and the Earth multiverse are created.

1 Trillion And 999 Billion years B.C.: The first Heaven-Hell war starts.

1 Trillion And 998 Billion years B.C.: Archangel Michael defeats the Grand Devil. The Infernal Realm multiverse is created to hold him and his demons captive.

1 Trillion And 500 Billion years B.C.: The Grand Devil begins the creation of the Maelstrom weapon.

1 Trillion And 200 Billion years B.C.: The demons break loose from the Infernal Realm and begin to spread chaos throughout the Earth multiverse.

1 Trillion And 100 Billion years B.C.: Heaven devises a plan to battle the Maelstrom weapon and prepare to respond to the Grand Devil's attacks.

1 Trillion years B.C.: Bottarr is tasked by Heaven to recruit Dimensional Lords to battle the Maelstrom.

999 Billion years B.C.: Bottarr is discovered to have been conspiring with the Maelstrom and is killed. The Amethyst Empire, the Sapphire Empire, and the Emerald Empire are formed.

898 Billion years B.C.: War between the Emerald Empire and the Amethyst and Sapphire Empire breaks out, the Bottarr dimension is badly damaged and it collapses.

690 Billion years B.C.: Another war between the Emerald Empire and the Amethyst Empire and Sapphire Empire starts. The Emerald Empire collapses and is reborn as the United Interdimensional Protection Force.

590 Billion years B.C.: Signs of the Maelstrom start popping up all over the multiverse. The United Interdimensional Protection Force collapses due to corruption in the government. It is again reborn as the Empire of Dimensional Defense.

500 Billion years B.C: The Maelstrom attacks. The war begins.

440 Billion years B.C.: The war intensifies. Doxia creates a plan. He dubs it Objective Infrastructure. It takes ten billion years to prepare. The second Heaven-Hell war begins.

430 Billion years B.C.: Objective Infrastructure goes into action. The Maelstrom is destroyed. The war ends. The second Heaven-Hell war ends. Heaven is victorious.

400 Billion years B.C.: The Empire of Dimensional Defense, the Amethyst Empire, and the Sapphire Empire choose to join together as a single, massive empire: the Enigma Empire.

200 Billion years B.C.: Dimensional Lords begin to retire; the Enigma Empire begins to shrink rapidly. The Paradox begins to plan to destroy everything.

8000 years B.C.: The Paradox comes up with a plan to destroy all demons (and everything else) using the Harmony units and Dimensional Travelers.

7820 years B.C.: Abimael Sethson becomes the first Dimensional Traveler.

7550 years B.C.: The Paradox tasks Gagan Enosson, Dathan Enosson, and Abimael Sethson to travel the dimensions, looking for the proper homes for the Harmony units.

7500 years B.C.: Gagan Enosson, Dathan Enosson, and Abimael Sethson find proper homes for the Harmony units. Gagan Enosson disappears.

6600 years B.C.: Time Lord-Dimensional Traveler wars starts. It ends in a couple months and is struck from the record books.

20 years B.C.: Demon-Dimensional Traveler war starts.

1 year B.C.: Travelers start winning Demon-Dimensional Traveler war.

34 years A.D.: Arch-demon Legion is defeated. The Dimensional Travelers win the war.

1891 years A.D.: Daniel Dragoon and Abimael Sethson encounter the Enigma Empire's Phasetroopers for the first time. The battle is struck from the record books.

1985 years A.D.: The Paradox's plan begins in earnest. The Era of Anarchy amongst Dimensional Travelers begins.

2013 years A.D.: Joseph Torrus stumbles into the My Little Pony dimension.

2015 years A.D.: Abimael Sethson enters the My Little Pony dimension.

2016 years A.D.: The Paradox attempts his plan but is momentarily stopped.

* * *

**Note: If you have read this far, then you most probably are super interested in my work. Thus, I give you, reader, full rights (not that it matters) to writing your own stories using the stage I have already set. Thanks to the scope and dynamics of my theories, you can literally incorporate this stuff into any story, any fanfiction, or any other media you want. If you choose to do so, please PM me! I would LOVE to see the stuff you've done with this all!**


	6. Dimensional Empires

**Note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that this part, too, is a little intense. Don't read this part if you have not yet read the "Dimensional Lord" section. Thanks!**

* * *

_**Additional Dimensional Theory Information**_

**Quantum Location Dimensional Theory**

Dimensions do not have materialistically static positions. This means you cannot assign time-space coordinates to it, or a longitude and latitude. Dimensional positions act something like the existence of an electron orbiting a nucleus in Chemistry's molecular quantum mechanics. If you have not studied such things, I will explain what I mean. Dimensions, as said above, do not have static positions, they are dynamic. They actually constantly blink in and out of existence all over the multiverse, they are never really in one place at any given time. The way interdimensional scientists determine the location of a dimension is by finding a "cloud" of where the dimension will most likely exist. Basically there is a cloud that determines the highest probability of where a dimension will be in the past, present, and future. This cloud is actually shaped something like a ring. There is the inner ring (alternate Earth Prime timelines), the second ring (other dimensions), and the outer ring (the void dimensions).

**Biological Dimensional Travel**

Dimensional Travelers, Dimensional Lords, and some a few other beings have the ability to travel throughout the dimensions by opening portals. What these beings have are specially hardwired parts of the brain that have evolved past the rest of their body. This part of the brain is actually connected directly to the multiverse's Imagination Energy continuum. Each dimension has its own Imagination Energy signature, so a being can hone in on that signature and make the interdimensional connection between their time and space and the target's dimension's time and space. With this connection, the being can then open a portal and step through it without ever having to worry about Quantum Location Dimensional Theory; their brain does all of those calculations inadvertently, as if it was second nature. However, a major backdrop to the brain's ability to search and be-in-tune-with the multiverse's Imagination Energy continuum is that sometimes a dimension's unique Imagination signature can be blocked. Like the Amethyst dimension, some unique devices can cloak the Imagination signature from the rest of the continuum, basically making the location "vanish" from the memories of all interdimensionally travelling beings. Another issue is that the part of the brain in charge of feeling the continuum is very sensitive to Aganonces wavelengths. If the area an interdimensionally travelling being is in is in proximity to a device that is emitting non-destructive waves of low wavelength Aganonces, the being's ability to open portals will simply be disabled.

**Inorganic Dimensional Travel**

The empires of Amethyst, Sapphire, and E.D.D. were all able to use ships to traverse the multiverse, without having to use their portals. This allowed Dimensional Lords to be protected from ambush, and allowed vast armies to be transported from one dimension to another instantaneously. However, inorganic dimensional travel is a whole lot different than biological dimensional travel, where the wondrous brain did all of the calculations, and had a direct connection to the Imagination Energy continuum of the multiverse. For warships and the like, another process has to be performed. A dimensional travel device has to take into account the Quantum Location Dimensional Theory, because it is unable to connect to the dimension directly from the Imagination Energy continuum. What happens is the device has to search the probability cloud rings for the dimension. Using a special equation that calculates the exact location of the dimension in any given instant in time, the device can quickly rip a hole in dimensional fabric, connecting its local dimension to the target dimension. Using high frequency Aganonces, the device suspends the rip in time, allowing any amount and any size of vehicles to pass through to the other dimension. When all have passed through, the device can seal the hole with no damage to the dimensional continuum.

* * *

_**Other Empires:**_

There have been other multidimensional empires besides Amethyst, Sapphire, Emerald, UIPF, and EDD. These dimensions rarely lasted very long, and were usually either destroyed or integrated into Sapphire or Amethyst.

**Coojon Nation:**

Coojon was an Emerald Empire lord. During a skirmish with an Amethyst Fleet in the early days, far before the Maelstrom War, Coojon's ship's dimensional travelling device was damaged. However, instead of it exploding, the device simply went haywire, teleporting him to the opposite side of the multiverse, somewhere that had never been visited before by the three empires. Realizing this, Coojon decided that he could use his skills and technology to build an empire for himself. He went to an unwitting empire, and presented himself to them, as their savior. The entire planet submitted to him, and thus the Coojon Nation was born. Reverse engineering his ship, Coojon began to build up fleets of interdimensionally travelling fleets, which he taught his subjects how to command. In a couple million years, he was ready to embark on dimensional conquest. The empire managed to take control of at least a dozen adjacent dimensions before the slowly expanding Amethyst and Sapphire Empires came in contact with them. Initially the meeting was friendly, with Coojon claiming that he only wanted to have a small nation that he could lead peacefully. Unfortunately, this was not true. Using diplomacy, Coojon fooled the Amethyst and the Sapphire Empires from letting down their guard, then, Coojon hired a Dimensional Lord-gone-mercenary, Orion, to disable Sapphire's communication systems. Orion completed his side of the job, and Coojon invaded Sapphire space. However, this is as far as Coojon's plan got. Amethyst came to Sapphire's rescue, and Coojon was repelled forcefully. Amethyst and Sapphire then proceeded to attack Coojon space until Coojon himself asked for parley. It was granted, and finally Coojon managed to convince Sapphire and Amethyst to allow his nation to survive, with only a couple severe sanctions put in place. Coojon managed to avoid destruction, but that was not all the troubles that were coming. Barius, Coojon's right-hand-man, then attempted to lead a rebellion against Coojon. It half-succeeded, with Coojon's entire empire erupting into chaos. Eventually Coojon approached Barius with a compromise: if the rebellion stopped its attacks, he would split the nation in half. Barius agreed, and the Coojon Nation split into the Coojon Nation, and the Barius Nation. At this time, the Maelstrom War began, and the Coojon Nation was closest to the outbreak. Though they held out valiantly for a while, the Coojon nation was completely destroyed and Coojon was killed.

**Barius Nation:**

The Barius nation, formed from the Coojon Nation during the Barius rebellion, was smarter than their sister nation, with Barius being a more intelligent and idealistic leader. Thus, when the Maelstrom invaded Coojon space, instead of choosing to stand and fight the flow of enemies, Barius chose to evacuate his occupied dimensions and leave the Coojon Nation to their fate. Barius and his people sought protection from the Maelstrom from the EDD, who granted their request on one condition: they would join the ADEPT (see below). The Barius Empire agreed, and they became integrated into the ADEPT. However, Barius was killed during the Maelstrom War, so, when the war finally ended, the Barius Nation was absorbed by EDD, instead of becoming independent from ADEPT like arragned.

**ADEPT:**

ADEPT, or Allied Dimensional Enforced Protection Treaty, is like the multiverse version of the League of Nations. This group was formed by the Rerenhaw Council of Amethyst, who decided that the entire multiverse needed to stand up to the Maelstrom. All dimensions with either multidimensional fighting capabilities or the understanding to fight the Maelstrom that were independent of Amethyst, Sapphire, or EDD, joined this nation-like group to fight the invaders. ADEPT contained dimensions like the Star Wars dimension, the Star Trek dimension, the Halo dimension, and the LEGO dimension. Each dimension in ADEPT was obligated to send a percentage of their troops to the Disney dimension, where ADEPT had its headquarters. The troops sent there would be split up into battalions that would be mixed with other battalions from other dimensions to form ADEPT armies. These armies would be dispatched all of the multiverse to combat the Maelstrom wherever it was seen fit. ADEPT was the only nation that was allowed to send a representative into the Rerenhaw council, so it had a special diplomatic connection to Amethyst. When the Maelstrom War ended, ADEPT was disbanded, and most dimensions (besides the LEGO dimension) willingly took a dimension-wide mind wipe, erasing all memories of the Maelstrom War from people's minds.

**Dukarse:**

Dukarse was formed by a Sapphire Lord that had gone rogue. While fleeing from his former friends, this Dimensional Lord managed to fake his death while in the Marvel Universe. With Sapphire off his scent, this Dimensional Lord was able to plot his revenge. After over a billion years of plotting, he decided to build up his own nation, and devote it to bringing down his former friends. Using technology he had cobbled together from the Marvel Universe and the Star Wars dimension, he built massive war facilities in an abandoned dimension in the outer rings of the multiverse. These facilities were completely automated, and were designed to build fully automated armies. However, this was not the Dimensional Lord's secret weapon. During his travels as a fugitive, he had picked up the secret to a psyche-active neurotoxin that gave victims a mob mentality. With this toxin, he would be able to infect whole populations, and turn them into blood-thirsty armies devoted to destroying the Sapphire Empire. Thus, the Dukarse Empire was born, consisting of nothing other than mindless civilian-turned-warriors and automated soldiers. The initial invasion of Sapphire territory went well, with Sapphire too surprised to fight back against Dukarse, but, as time went on, the massive armies of Sapphire began to mobilize. In literally no time at all, Dukarse had lost all of its footings, and was pressed back to the small collection of dimensions that it had started off with originally. Unfortunately, thanks to the neurotoxin-infested armies of Dukarse, Sapphire was reluctant to wipe out Durakse's galaxies because of the civilians that were being victimized there. Sapphire then turned to Amethyst for help. Amethyst agreed to aid Sapphire, and sent teams of Dimensional Lords to disable the weapons and neurotoxin facilities. They were successful, but, while they were doing so, the Amethyst Dimensional Lords saw tell-tale signs of the Maelstrom in the far reaches of Dukarse's dimensions. Unsure of what was going on, Amethyst ordered its agents, as well as all Sapphire troopers, to retreat so that they could study the phenomena from a distance. The moment they retreated, the Maelstrom burst upon what was left of the Dukarse Empire and consumed it all, wiping it out completely and killing the founder.

**The Winniex Empire**

During a skirmish between a fleet of Coojon ships and the Maelstrom, a single small Coojon fighter was shot. The attack did not damage the ship, but it did depressurize the cabin, and kill the pilot. As he died, the Coojon pilot accidentally activated the emergency dimensional jump drive. The ship jumped, and landed randomly in an alternate timeline of the Winnie the Pooh dimension, the one with the Baksoon. The ship landed in mint condition right next to Winnie the Pooh's house. Pooh investigated the ship, and realized that it somehow held incredible capabilities. Using the database, Pooh educated himself on the ways of the multiverse. The more he learned, the more he wanted to know, so soon Pooh cut himself off from all of his friends so that he could truly understand what was "out there" without silly obstructions like "love" and "friendship." Eventually, Pooh knew what he wanted to do: he wanted to make an interdimensional empire. Using the ships technology, Pooh reverse engineered it, so he could build more, and allow him to arm fleets of warships. He then proceeded to kill all of his friends (except Tigger, who survived miraculously) so that they could not learn what he had learned. With his friends all dead, Pooh then proceeded to fly to other nearby dimensions, posing himself as a visionary and a savior. The people of these dimensions flocked to him, and pledged their allegiance to him. In less than ten years, Pooh had five dimensions under his control. He had an empire, and he called it the Winniex Empire. Still using the information he had gleaned from the one Coojon ship that had landed in his home dimension, Pooh (now calling himself Winniex) proceeded to build up whole fleets of interdimensionally travelling ships. With these ships, and his armies of obedient and fanatical followers, Winniex proceeded to invade all dimensions adjacent to him. Luckily for him, the Maelstrom War was in full-steam by the time his invasions began, so Amethyst, Sapphire, EDD, and ADEPT paid no heed to his advances. Finally a small rebellion, subsidized by a couple members of the Rerenhaw council, managed to fight back against Winniex. Winniex, completely underestimating his enemies, ignored their attacks, and proceeded with his plan of domination. Due to his incompetence, Winniex's oversight cost him his life as the rebellion broke into his fortress. Winniex was killed by Tigger during a final battle between the rebellion and the Winniex Empire.

**The United Federation of Colonies**

This is the youngest of the interdimensional empire families, making its presence known 430 Billion years after the defeat of the Maelstrom, and the creation of the Enigma Empire. Unlike most other interdimensional empires, this nation did not become a superpower by accident, with advanced technology inadvertently landing in their realm. Instead, thanks to a uniquely abundant inflow of Imagination Energy from Earth Prime to this dimension, the human race here possessed a greater knowledge of interdimensional travel than most other dimensions, including almost all of the Earth Prime timelines. The Federation first began its production of interdimensional devices after an encounter with a deeply scarring sup-space anomaly, caused by a build-up of Imagination Energy. This anomaly tore a hole in space-time fabric, and scans of a neighboring dimension made it to all ships in the vicinity. These ships took this information to the Council of the Federation, and, after receiving all of the scans and info, the Council promptly executed the captains and crew of all the present ships. With the information, the Council figured out a way to track Imagination Energy, and began to hunt for the sources of the scarring sub-space anomalies. Eventually the hunt led to a planet, named Equi-3, in the system Cel-1. Equi-3 was, in truth, an alternate timeline to the My Little Pony dimension that had accidentally become embedded in the Federation's universe via an astronomically improbable multidimensional accident. Knowing that this dimension held the secrets to multidimensional travel, and knowing that there was enough Imagination Energy building up around the system, the Council ordered a covert take-over of the system (breaking every law in the book) so that the present Imagination Energy could be harvested. Knowing how troublesome all infant interdimensional nations could become, the Enigma Empire is keeping tabs on the Council, and is unsure whether or not the new member of the interdimensionally travelling family will inadvertently help or hinder them in their attempt to end all life in the multiverse.

* * *

**Note: In case none of you noticed, the Federation of Colonies is also an original nation in the MLP fanfiction novel, Orbit. Check it out!**


End file.
